Halloween Treat
by Aprilqueen84
Summary: The Swan-Jones family is in for an extra treat this Halloween


**Halloween Treat**

Emma stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her costume for Granny's Halloween party tonight. Hope had overheard her conversation with Snow earlier this week about it and had been so excited. Saying that she wanted to wear "matching" costumes with mommy, she just couldn't say no when she looked up at her with those bright green eyes of her's. When her daughter told her what she wanted them to dress up as Emma shouldn't have been surprised "Winnie-the-Pooh" is one of Hope's favorite books and movie.

"You will look so cute, Emma" her mother had said, but she didn't feel cute. At nine months pregnant and her due date less than three weeks away all she felt was tired, also her back had been hurting all day so she was entitled to be a little grumpy. Ok so the costume was cute and comfortable, she was dressed in a long sleeved yellow dress with a short red shirt over it resting just above her belly. On top of her head sat bear eared headband, and to round out the outfit she was dressed in black leggings with ballet flats.

She picks up a black drawing pencil too color her nose that will put the final touches on her "Pooh" costume, when she heard a knock on the door and Killian's voice. "Swan, are you almost done? We don't want to be late."

She finishes and puts down the pencil and calls out, "Yeah I'm coming!" She walks out of the bathroom to see her husband bent down fixing their little "Piglets" ears. Killian was dressed in black slacks with a long white button down shirt, half of the buttons undone to reveal a blue under-shirt with a large S in the center . Also a tie hung loosely around his neck, slicked back hair and thick fake black glasses completed his Clark Kent/Superman costume.

Hope looked over to see her mother standing in the doorway, "Mommy!" the three year old called out. She ran up to Emma and hugged her around her legs. "You look pretty mommy."

Emma looked down at Hope, her head barely visible over her bump and smiled at her, "Thank you, baby girl and you look pretty too." Hope giggled and stepped back and gave her parents a twirl, Emma and Killian giving each other amused looks. She was dressed in a long sleeved shirt the sleeves of which were pale pink while the rest was dark pink with black lining. She was also wearing a pink tutu, and the finishing touch is a headband with pink pig ears on top of her dark blonde hair. "Are you excited to go to the party sweetheart?"

Hope nodded her head in excitement, "Yes it's going to be so much fun!" All of a sudden she got quiet and asked "Mommy, Daddy it's not going to be scary is it?" Her bottom lip started to tremble and tears filled her eyes. Killian went forward and immediately lifted her up in his arms, while Emma came forward to rub circles on their little girls back.

They gave each other confused looks at Hope's change of emotions. Killian was the first the speak "Cygnet, of course it's not going to be scary, we are only going to Granny's darling." Hope didn't look to convinced.

Emma lifted her hand to wipe her daughter's tears and tried her hand at reassuring her. "We promise you baby, there is nothing to be afraid of, we will be with you the whole time. Ok." Hope looked at both of them for a few seconds, before finally nodding her head in acceptance. "Alright now why don't you go downstairs and grab your shoes, Me and Daddy will be down in a minute?" They each gave her a kiss the cheek then Killian set her down on the ground and she left the room.

After she left they turned to face each other, arms going around each other. "Hello love, how are you and the babe doing?" Killian asked moving is hand down to rest on her belly.

Emma moved her hand to rest over his and replied "We're fine, although your son is making my back hurt and I really do look like a fat bear in this outfit." She rubbed their hands up and down over her bump, when suddenly their son gave a big kick to where their hands were. They both smiled down at where they felt the kick.

"I think the wee lad disagrees with you love, and I have to say I think he's right you look smashing." Emma looked at him tenderly, he always made her feel special and beautiful when she wasn't feeling either.

"Well I think you make the perfect Superman, soft and strong at the same time." Their gazes met and they both leaned forward, but before their lips could meet the baby sent a sharp kick to Emma's ribs. "Ow! She gasped clutching her stomach tight, breathing in deeply for a seconds until the pain stopped.

"Emma! What's wrong?" Killian asked her in a panic. He had never seen her react that way to one of the babies kicks before.

"Nothing. I guess he just doesn't want to be late for the party, speaking of we should get down to Hope." She gave him a small smile and a quick kiss before turning and headed downstairs.

When they got to Granny's the party was already underway. The diner had been transformed, white cobwebs covered the ceiling with spiders of various sizes attached to them. The counter had several cauldron's with white smoke bubbling out of them and onto the floor. White candle "ghosts" with black felt glued on them sat on all the booth table tops. Tall "dead" tress with fake bats attached to them are standing int he corner's of the diner.

"Wow! Granny's did a wonderful job with the decorations," Killian observed as they walked through the doors. Glancing down at Hope who was looking at the room in awe, "See little love it's not scary at all right?" Hope nodded her head in agreement, with that she was off running over to the apple bobbing game where her grandparents and her Uncle Neal were dressed as pirate's. He looked over to Emma, who had been strangely quiet since they left the house, she had also been rubbing her side allot."Swan, everything ok," he asked gently touching her arm.

Emma jumped a little at his touch. She admits she hadn't been paying much attention to anything since they got here or really since they left the house. "What?" she asks confused.

"I asked if everything is ok, you have been really quiet tonight and rubbing your side love, are you feeling alright?" Killian turned her to face him, putting his hand and hook on her arms.

"Killian I'm fine I," Emma paused when she saw he look on his face. The one that he gives her when he knows she is not being a hundred percent truthful. "Fine! My back is still hurting and my ribs are still sore from where the baby kicked me earlier," she confessed. He didn't say anything until he suddenly took her by the hand and lead her to one of the booths. "Killian what are you doing?" bewildered by her husbands behavior.

He gently lowered her down into the seat. "Swan, why didn't you tell me you were still in pain, maybe we shouldn't have come tonight." He said frantically, pulling a chair up next to her. "I think that you should rest here for the rest of the night." His hand hovered over her not sure where it was safe to touch her, afraid he would cause her more pain if he touched her.

Emma took his hand in hers, "Killian calm down, I'm fine," she reassured him. He went to protest, but she cut him off firmly, "I'm nine moths pregnant, everything is going to hurt at this point." She raised her hand to his cheek and her touch immediately calmed him.

"I'm sorry, my love," Killian turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "I overreacted, forgive me?" His eyes meet hers and she pulled him forward into a loving kiss.

When they pulled back she responded, "Of course I forgive you, I love that you worry about us and want to take care of us" she paused before saying "How about this, I promise to rest if I need too and I will tell you if anything feels different, deal?"

Killian nodded his head "Aye, Deal love," he bent his down to her belly. "Now my little lad, I need you to be good for your mommy alright?" His eyes moved to Emma's and gave her a wink.

Emma giggled at her husband, "Ok baby whisperer how about you go help our daughter out." She said pointing to where Hope was playing "Witch Hat" ring toss, but she couldn't quite get the glow stick ring to land on the hat. Emma could see the frustration start to grow on Hope's face "Go on Man-of-Steel, go save the day." Killian pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, stood up and walked over to their daughter.

A few hours later Emma was once again sitting in the booth seat. She had been up a few times making the rounds chatting with everyone. She helped Hope decorate her pumpkin at the art's and crafts table, and played a few games with Killian and Hope, now it was time to go. As soon as she thought that a sharp pain shot through her side, the strongest of the night. "Ok buddy just let me get daddy and we can go."

She felt bad for keeping Killian in the dark all night about her contractions. They had already been here by the time she knew for sure that's what the pain in her back really was. The pain they thought was the baby kicking had been the first real contraction of the night, but they had been far apart and brief. It was only within the last hour that they had started to grow in intensity and frequency, so it was time to get Killian and go to the hospital.

Killian had been keeping an eye on Emma all night looking for signs of discomfort. While he could tell she was a little uncomfortable, it seemed that what had been ailing her had passed. He was talking to Rogers when he spots Emma making her way back over to the booth walking slower then normal and holding her side. He excuses himself, when he gets to the booth Emma is breathing deeply, rubbing her belly, "Emma darling what's wrong." He said anxiously.

Emma raised up a finger, indicating to give her a minute. After a few more deep breaths she looked at him and said, "Killian I think we should go."

"Alright I'll go fetch Hope and tell everyone we are going home." He went to turn, when Emma put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"No, Killian not home, to the hospital, the baby's coming." She told him.

Killian's eyes grew large and he crouched down in front of her. "What! Emma are you sure, when did it start?" He asked her in a hurried voice.

"Yes I am sure, and it first started at the house, you know the pain in my back and the baby's kick, well it was actually labor pains." She stopped as another contraction hit her, grasping Killian hand. When it stopped she said breathlessly "and it's been getting steadily worse all night."

Killian reached out to place a hand on her belly, he could feel how tight it was, "Emma why didn't you tell me?"

Emma covered his hand with her's, "Because I didn't want to ruin tonight for Hope, she was so excited to come and dress up together and I just couldn't disappoint her." She sighed. "Besides it's still in the early stages, my water hasn't even broken yet, but I think it's getting closer."

Killian jumped up and carefully lifted her up onto her feet, slowly walking her over to where her parents were, informing them that they were about to have a new grandson. Shock and then happiness overtook them, as they said goodbye to Hope she was confused as to why she couldn't go with them. They told her that they needed her to stay with her grandma and grandpa and the next time she sees them, she will get to meet her new baby brother. When they go into the car, they face each other and smiled, they were going to have another baby.

When they got to the hospital they were admitted very quickly, the perks of being the Sheriff and Deputy of the town. As Emma was changing in her hospital gown and Killian into borrowed scrubs, her water finally broke and from there it was very fast pace. When the doctor came in to examine Emma, she was shocked to discovered that she was already ten centimeters dilated. A short time later Emma was pushing with Killian beside her holding her hand and giving her words of encouragement, "Come on Swan, you can do this," she gave one finally push and a few seconds later a healthy cry rang out into the room.

Killian and Emma both cried in relief, Killian leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. The doctor lifted up their son and placed him directly onto to Emma's chest. "Oh Emma he is beautiful," he reached his finger out to softly stroke his cheek. "Hello there my lad I'm your daddy and this is your mummy."

Emma looked down at her son in awe, "He's here Killian, he is finally here," she leaned in to kiss his forehead. "He still needs a name," she paused in thought "What about Aiden?"

Killian pondered for a second, "Aiden? Aye my love that,s a fine name, we still set on his middle name?" she nodded her head. " Well then it settled welcome to the world Aiden Leo Jones."

The End


End file.
